


Love Potions (Oumeno fic)

by kinniewritesangst



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mage Himiko Yumeno, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oumeno - Freeform, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Please don’t kill me, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinniewritesangst/pseuds/kinniewritesangst
Summary: Supreme leaders (of evil) don’t have crushes. Or, so he thought(Aka Kokichi doesn’t know what feelings are)Note this is my first fic, so I’m sorry if it’s bad!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Supreme leaders (of evil) don’t have crushes. Or, so he thought

Kokichi hated Himiko. He hated her fiery red hair, her dismissing yet bubbly personality, her cute brown eyes and her dumb magic. Kokichi hated her and nothing would ever change that. 

Then why was he suddenly doubting these feelings of hatred and annoyance? Nothing has changed, so why are his emotions? Every-time he saw Himiko he felt his heart skip a beat. Blood almost (almost being the key word. His façade isn’t that easy to break) rushed to his face whenever she talked to him. He even felt his walls crumpling when she eyed him with those sparkly eyes.

Kokichi groaned and slammed his head back onto his desk. He couldn’t stop thinking about the short mage. Just the thought of her should infuriate him, but he couldn’t bring himself to. All that was given from these thoughts were a weird sense of longing and emptiness. He didn’t want to feel this way. Not anymore. His thoughts continued to race as he chewed on his thumbnail. 

Kokichi didn’t know how long it had been since the killing game. Time didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t remember the last time he had left his hospital room. It’s not like anyone would miss him anyways. He felt a sharp pang of emotion at the thought. What bugged him most though was the first thing that came to mind was

“Would Himiko miss me?”

The answer was so short and simple.𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

Himiko wasn’t sure why but she was worried about Kokichi. Sure he was a brat in the killing game and probably still is now, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t be worried. She hadn’t seen him once after the simulation had ended. Apparently nobody but Rantaro had seen him. Nobody had even bothered to check on the panta loving boy.

Many days of patiently waiting,she decided to take things into her own hands and check on Kokichi. Himiko liked to think of it as if Kokichi was the damsel in distress, cooped up in his room and she was the knight (preferably mage) that was going to save him. Who knows, maybe she might actually be his savior.

Out of all the things Himiko would have expected, for some reason this wasn’t one of them. When she knocked on the liar’s door she hadn’t really expected him to answer. She thought he’d be stubborn and she’d have to find out some way to get him to open up, but the door was opened quite fast. Maybe a bit of hesitation, but still pretty quickly. However, Kokichi hadn’t even tried to act at all like his regular(?) self. He looked awful. Bags heavily shown under his eyes, almost as purple as his hair. Kokichi was way more pale than he was in the killing game. A bit shorter too, closer to matching her own height. It appeared the simulation had made him look way more healthier. This real Kokichi looked broken.

It took all her energy to not throw her arms around him. His loneliness was shown clear in his dull eyes. She couldn’t believe nobody had checked on him. Wasn’t anyone worried like she was? She chewed on her lip and averted Kokichi’s gaze.

“Well?” Kokichi titled his head slightly. Had he always done that when he was confused? Himiko shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think of such pointless details.  
“Are you just going to stand there or did you actually come here for something?” Kokichi seemed so tired. So, so tired. You could hear it in his voice and see it in his face. The poor boy hasn’t slept.

“n-nyeh, sorry Kokichi. I just wanted to check up on you..” Himiko mentally slapped herself for stuttering and sounding so stupid. She was ruining this.  
Kokichi looked at her with a weird gaze. Almost as if he didn’t believe a word she said. He spoke slowly.

“You... wanted to check up on.. me?” Kokichi sounded like he was mostly asking himself that question more than Himiko. Suddenly in that moment her shoes were more interesting.

“Well yeah, I was starting to get worried. I was afraid you would never come out of your room” she awkwardly laughed. She probably sounded so stupid. That didn’t matter though, all that matters right now is Kokichi. She looked back up at him and he seemed like he was in a trance. Himiko poked his face lightly.

“nyeh Kokichi, are you okay?” Kokichi stood still, staring at nothing. She poked his face a little harder. He visibly flinched. Himiko stepped a bit back to give him space. Kokichi seemed really out of it.

Kokichi shook his head to clear the racing thoughts in his head. He couldn’t act like this in front of someone. 𝘌𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘏𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘬𝘰.

He looked at her in those glittery brown eyes and immediately regretted it. He remembered those eyes staring back at him every class trial. Filled with such hatred and accusations. Not one bit of trust had been in her gaze when she looked at him. Kokichi could barely feel the tears coming down his face. 

𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.

Yet it did. It hurt so, so much. Tears were useless. All they did was show weakness. Wiping them with his hands didn’t help stop the flood of tears. Looking at Himiko he saw the pity and worry in her eyes. Never had she given him that. 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳.

Himiko didn’t know what to do when Kokichi had started crying. She wasn’t good with this kind of stuff. Plus, shes never seen Kokichi 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘺. She hated herself for at first thinking these tears were fake. They were so obviously real. Nobody could act this good.

Kokichi covered his face in his hands and all that you could hear were apology after apology leaving his mouth as he sobbed. Himiko slowly led him into his room and shut the door. All her movements were hesitant. She let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. This was so unfair. Nobody seemed to care about Kokichi and she could see Kokichi thought that as well. It was hurting him and she couldn’t believe she had been so oblivious. She’d be hurting just as much if nobody visited her. Especially if it appeared that nobody trusts or likes you. He obviously thought nobody cared about him. She could tell. There was just a gut feeling that everyone has had a part in breaking this once lively boy. 

In the killing game she had always viewed him as a liar with no remorse for anything he did. Now though, she just saw a lonely boy. A broken boy. Her new mission was to fix him, even if it took all her life. She will collect all his pieces and put him back together. Even if he pulls up wall after wall to protect himself. Making a promise to herself, she reached for Kokichi’s hand. She slightly blushed but now wasn’t the time for these weird feelings.

Kokichi at first tensed at the alien touch. Himiko felt as the tension slipped after time passed. She slowly and carefully dragged him to the hospital bed, acting as if he was made of glass. In all honestly, he looked like he wasn’t far from it.

Kokichi let Himiko push him onto the bed to be seated. Still holding hands, she sat down next to him. She had no clue what she was doing. It felt somehow... right. Ignoring the blush growing on her face, she let Kokichi rest his head on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his head. Without a bad reaction, she started playing with the other’s hair. Kokichi seemed to almost lean into the touch. 

Kokichi didn’t know why he enjoyed this so much. Having the mage comfort him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear while she played with his hair. A warm feeling grew in his chest. His crying had almost stopped. Kokichi slightly smiled. He just hoped Himiko wouldn’t see it.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘪𝘵.

Himiko could tell what she was doing was working. She saw a small smile on the broken boys face. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴.

She made a small smile and continued to play with the boy’s tangled hair. She had never realized how lovable Kokichi seemed. Kokichi finally spoke up.

“H-Himiko?” It was hesitant. She nodded for him to continue. Kokichi hid his face in her chest. Embarrassment maybe?

“Did you give me some kind of love potion?” Himiko froze.

“What?” She couldn’t understand what he was saying. He removed his face from her shoulder. Kokichi slowly repeated the question. 

“I said did you somehow give me a love potion” Kokichi looked embarrassed and his face was red.

“Nyeh? I can’t make potions yet.. why are you asking such a weird question?” Himiko was blushing furiously. Her face was almost as red as her hair. Kokichi looked like he was having a battle with himself and his thoughts.

“Then... why do I feel so weird around you? I don’t know how to explain it.. my heart beats fast and I can’t stop thinking about you. Is there.... something wrong with me?” Kokichi spoke slowly, as if he couldn’t understand himself. She didn’t think it was possible but she blushed even more.

Kokichi watched as her gaze softened. 

“K-Kokichi... that kind of sounds like you have a crush on me..” she hoped her face wasn’t as red as it felt. Kokichi looked conflicted. Was he really ready to love someone like this? His thoughts raced and raced and spiraled in his head. He doesn’t deserve love and Himiko deserves better than a liar like him.

Himiko removed Kokichi’s hands that were gripped tightly onto his own arms. She looks hesitant and conflicted. She then looked at him with a determined gaze and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

“I love you Kokichi.” Kokichi stared back at her and looked like he was going to malfunction. New tears fell from his face and he looked at her with a face that made her melt.

“I-I think love you too.”


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people in wattpad told me to make a part two of this so uhhh here we go I guess! This is basically the aftermath of that encounter at the hospital. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos! You all have no idea how much I appreciate it omg
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Himiko’s red hair swooshed in the  
autumn cold breeze as she turned to look at the other.

“Nyeh, are you day dreaming again Kichi?”

Kokichi blinked slowly and then shook his head. His messy purple hair defying gravity. He gave her a smile.

“Sorry Himiko~ Nishishish!” The grin that always used to annoy her, now filled her with endless joy. She faked a pout.

“I’ve been waiting for hooooours for you to stop staring into space!” She crossed her arms. Kokichi tilted his head and looked a bit guilty.

“Wait real-“ his eyes clouded with realization and Himiko smirked.

“It’s a lie! Nyehehe!” She mimicked. Kokichi looked at her with a look of mock offense. Or at least he tried to until they both broke out in a fit of giggles.

“How could you!” Kokichi said in a dramatic voice trying not to laugh. Himiko stuck her tongue out in a childlike manner.

“Now come on Kichi! If we stay here any longer we won’t have any time!” Himiko grabbed Kokichi’s hand and ran, nearly tripping the other.

“H-hey! Himikoooo, stop going so fast!” Kokichi complained. She let out a giggle and slowed down. 

“Nyeh, we are almost there Kimchi!” Kokichi blushed at the nickname, like he always does. 

They finally arrived at the park gate. The leaves were just starting to turn colors and fall. Small piles of leaves lay on the ground and they looked cluttered. It seemed children earlier had jumped in them. 

Kokichi smirked. Himiko knew that look all too well. 

“Hey Himiko~ how about we jump in some leaf piles!~” Himiko crossed her arms.

“Nyeh? What are you, a child?” She teased. Kokichi just shrugged and ran over to one of the messed up piles. 

“Help me make the biggest pile to ever exist Nishishish!” Kokichi held a bunch of leaves in his arms and added them to the small pile. Himiko walked over to join him.

After a while Kokichi finally seemed satisfied with the pile size. The two of them walked away to get a running start.

“On the count of three!” Kokichi held up three fingers.  
“One.” A finger placed down. Himiko readied herself.  
“Two.” Another finger. Himiko held Kokichi’s free hand.  
“Three~” the last finger placed down. Himiko tightened her grasp on his hand.

“Go!”

The two ran and jumped into the leaves while holding hands. Himiko’s vision was blocked with leaves. She lifted her head up. Kokichi stared back at her with leaves sticking in his messy hair. She stifled a laugh.

“What?” Kokichi tilted his face. Confusion clear. Himiko started laughing her lungs out. She plucked a leaf from the other’s tangled hair and threw it into the air. Kokichi faked a groan.

“Just great, now I have leaves in my hair.” He rolled his eyes. Himiko giggled and booped his nose. 

“We both know you don’t mind having leaves in your hair Kichi!” Kokichi blushed in embarrassment but quickly recovered.

“Y-yep! You know me so well Himi~”Now it was Himiko’s turn to blush. The nickname always got to her. 

Kokichi stood up and dusted the leaves off his pants. He reached a hand out to Himiko. An offering of sorts. Himiko grabbed his hand and he pulled her up from the messy leaf pile.

The other shook the leaves from his hair, almost like a dog shaking water off themselves. A leaf landed on her sweater.

“Nyeh! Stop getting leaves on meeee!” Himiko whined. Kokichi gave her a devilish grin. Oh no...

All of a sudden leaves were thrown at her face.

“EEEK!”

Himiko pushed Kokichi playfully back into the leaves as he laughed. She crossed her arms.

“You meanie!” Kokichi stuck his tongue out in response. Himiko rolled her eyes and helped her lover back up. 

The two walked on the path under the orange and red trees. Hand in hand, they moved in direction to their favorite spot in the park. The clutter of trees above them stopped as they emptied the small forest. A field of grass lay before them. In the middle of the field, a proud oak tree stood. 

Himiko and Kokichi smiled at each other as they walked under the tree. 

Sitting in their usual spot, Himiko took the time to look at her lover. It had been a year since they both left the hospital. 2 years since the killing game. 

Kokichi looked so much better. She no longer saw the boy that broke in front of her at the hospital. Instead she saw a happy, amusing boy that she loved. One she would always love. The boy that looked at her with so much love and care at this very moment. She squeezed his hand.

Sure they both still had the scars. They would never forget what had happened in the past. But in no way did that mean they couldn’t continue living their lives. 

And she’d be damned if she didn’t spend her’s with Kokichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa I apologize that it’s so short and not the greatest. I tried ahaha TvT
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> uh soooo, how did I do?  
> the ending was kind of rushed im really sorry!! again, this was my first fic so I’m sorry if it wasn’t very good! Comments and kudos are really appreciated! Thank you for reading  
> (Bonus:  
> Nurse- *walks in on the mage and purple gremlin kissing*  
> Nurse- *slowly walks out*  
> Miu- hA vIrgInS)


End file.
